The Brink Of Death
by In True Meanings
Summary: Different from my other one's. Could turn out well. Who knows!
1. The Brink of Death

Hay it's Yuna of Paradise (In True Meanings) this is a start to maybe my first Witch Hunter Robin story. Tell me what you guys think. Give me comments. Should I go on or just forget about it? More ideas would help me! So review please! No title yet to this story.

The time went by slowly. The day seem to go on forever and ever. Not a minute was fast, or and hour short, or days that fly by. Amon sat on the edge of the bed crying, crying his heart out to the woman he loved. The woman of his life that was now in the hospital bed in the brink of death. He had been to late. To late to help her. When he had first heard her voice on the cell, he knew she was in danger. But no. He had to been late. "Why!" "Tell me god." Why do you treat me so cruelly?" "Is this the path I should take to my future?" "Is this the path I take where Robin might die?" He couldn't take it any more! He was a cold hearted man that love Robin so much and he knew it! At that moment the sound of a machine came buzzing into his head. His head jerked around to look at Robin's form and his face went shock.


	2. The Brink of Death

Chapter Two

Hey it's Yuna of Paradise! I know I promised AAOTD to check this chapter out first but I don't have time. So just enjoy reading the next chapter to The Brink of Death.

Oh and I do not own Witch Hunter Robin just my character Kiel Li.

....The hospital room....

"Is she going to be all right?" "Yes we have taken care of the problem, just a minor case of the flu." "Her temperature must of trigger the machine, it's very sensitive." "Don't worry her tempter is low and she'll be fine later on."

Thank god. Amon though. Robin's going to be all right. He didn't want another bad event to happen to her. He care for her too much to let anything bad happen to her any more. His thoughts were soon gone when the doctor spoke again. "Well I'll be leaving now and I'll check on her later on." With that he left. Amon took a sigh and sat next to Robin who was now breathing normally again. Robin was wide awake and was staring up at Amon's worry face. "Don't worry the doctor said that i'll be all right." But Amon didn't responded. He didn't even looked at her. He just stare at the wall muttering more to himself than to Robin. "I will catch the guy who did this to you no matter what." With that he gave Robin a small kiss on the forehead and said he'll go and find some more information's while Karasuma would come by soon to look after her.

....The STNJ building....

Michael was yet again typing at hyper speed, eyes glued to the screen when Amon came in to the STNJ office. After a brief talk between Amon and Michael. Michael set off typing yet again finding information's about the attacker on Robin. His name was Kiel Li and he was about 20 years old. He before was working for Solomon and now a manger in an office building. With a little luck a little while later Michael spotted Kiel as a red dot on his map on the computer screen. As he realized where Kiel was heading to he let out a gasp and said. "Oh shit." Amon looked at the screen and with out any hesitations raced out of the building and in to his black car.

....Hospital room....

Robin had drifted off to sleep after Amon had left and was surprised to see Doujima and not Karasuma in the room when she awoke. Some how realizing Robin would ask the question Doujima spoke up. "Karasuma had to go work on this case with Sakaki about this witch killing innocent little girls." Robin shivered at the thought of a witch killing girls but she knew she had more things to worry about. Like who was that guy that tried to kill her and would he come back. She hope not. She didn't even got the chance to see his face clearly seeing that she was dizzy and blurry at that moment. Seeing Robin's expressing Doujima tried to cheer her up. "Hey I brought your favorite show Buffy The vampire Slayer taped and not blurry like the last time. Robin smiled at this while Doujima put the tape in the tv and pressed the play button. (rooms in hospitals have tv's? Don't think so but whatever) "Buffy the vampire is on the lose and we have to catch it before it roams threw the town killing girls with blond hair and blue eyes." Said the character in the tv. (No offense to those girls) Just than the tv exploded into bits of pieces and a dark shadow loomed across the hospital room. With a loud gasp from Robin and Doujima there was a loud bang!!!

Hey it's Yuna again. I know I know you guys are dying to know what that bang was. To know that you have to review. So please review and please do give me comments to improve on my chapters. This to me was an ok chapter. Could of been better but I have homework to do. just to let you know my chapters might be short. Love and Peace from Yuna!


End file.
